Circuit Imprinter
This industrial printer requires glass, sulfuric acid, and occasionally gold and diamond. Each board requires different levels of data theory and materials research, and some require specific field advancement, such as biological or blue-space. With gold, you can make AI law modules, or AI related circuit boards. Machine boards can also be built in the Circuit Constructor, including mech suits and power generators. All boards below require sulfuric acid and glass. Any extra material required will be noted. The Circuit Imprinter can be upgraded, improving it. Research required for each board: (Grouped by requirements) Data Theory 1: Circuit Design (Arcade Machine) Bluespace 4, Phoron 3: Circuit Design (Bubble Shield Generator) Diamond and Gold required. Circuit Design (Hull Shield Generator) Diamond and Gold required. Electro-Magnetic 2, Engineering 2: Circuit Design (Gas Cooler) Power 2, Engineering 1: Circuit Design (Gas Heater) Power 3, Engineering 2: Circuit Design (Cell Rack CSU) Power 4, Electro-Magnetic 3: Circuit Design (Shield Capacitator) Diamond and Gold required. Power 7, Engineering 5: Circuit Design (SMES) Diamond, Gold, and Silver required. Data Theory 2: Circuit Design (Atmospheric Alerts Console) Circuit Design (Atmospheric Monitoring Console) Circuit Design (Biogenerator) Circuit Design (Communications) Circuit Design (DNA Machine) Circuit Design (Employment Records Console) Circuit Design (ID Computer) Circuit Design (Mech Bay Power Control Console) Circuit Design (Medical Records Console) Circuit Design (Prisoner Management Console) Circuit Design (Power Monitoring Console) Circuit Design (Security Camera Monitor) Circuit Design (Security Records Console) Circuit Design (Solar Control Console) Circuit Design (Supply Ordering Console) Circuit Design (Operating Computer) Circuit Design (PanD.E.M.I.C. 2200) Engineering 2: Circuit Design (Autolathe) Circuit Design (Circuit Imprinter) Circuit Design (Protolathe) Engineering 2, Electro-Magnetic 2: Circuit Design (Destructive Analyzer) Data Theory 3: AI Module (Teleporter Offline) Gold Required. Circuit Design (Exosuit Control Console) Circuit Design (R&D Server) Circuit Design (R&D Server Control Console) Circuit Design (Secure Airlock) Circuit Design (Supply Shuttle Console) Circuit Design (Telecommunications Monitoring Console) Circuit Design (Telecommunications Server Monitoring Console) H.O.N.K. Central Control Module H.O.N.K. Peripherals Control Module H.O.N.K. Weapons and Targeting Module Ripley Central Control Module Ripley Peripherals Control Module Biological 2: Circuit Design (AI Integrity Restorer) Odysseus Central Control Module Odysseus Peripheral Control Module Biological 2, Materials 4: AI Module (Oxygen Toxic) Gold Required. AI Module (Quarantine) Gold Required. Biological 3: Circuit Design (Cloning Machine Console) Circuit Design (Clone Pod) Circuit Design (Cloning Scanner) Bluespace 2: Circuit Design (Teleporter Console) Engineering 2: Circuit Design (Borg Recharger) Engineering 3: Circuit Design (Exosuit Fabricator) Engineering 3, Phoron 3, Power 3: Circuit Design (PACMAN Generator) Engineering 4, Bluespace 3: Circuit Design (Telecommunications Relay Mainframe) Engineering 4, Power 4: Circuit Design (Super-PACMAN Generator) Engineering 5, Power 5: Circuit Design (MRSPACMAN Generator) Materials 4: AI Module (Safeguard) Gold Required. Materials 6: AI Module (Protect Station) Gold Required. AI Module (Reset) Gold Required. Data Theory 4: Circuit Design (AI Upload) Circuit Design (Cyborg Upload) Circuit Design (Drone Control Console) Circuit Design (R&D Console) Circuit Design (Robotic Control Console) Durand Central Control Module Durand Peripherals Control Module Gygax Central Control Module Gygax Peripherals Control Module Biological 3: Circuit Design (AI Core) Combat 2: Gygax Weapons and Targeting Module Durand Weapons and Targeting Module Engineering 3, Bluespace 2: Circuit Design (Telecommunications Subspace Receiver) Engineering 4: Circuit Design (Telecommunications Bus Mainframe) Circuit Design (Telecommunications Hub Mainframe) Circuit Design (Telecommunications Mainframe) Circuit Design (Telecommunications Processor) Engineering 4, Bluespace 2: Circuit Design (Telecommunications Subspace Broadcaster) Materials 4: AI Module (Freeform) Gold Required. Materials 6: AI Core Design (Asimov) Gold Required. AI Core Design (Freeform) Gold Required. AI Core Design (Paladin) Gold Required. AI Module (One Human) Gold Required. AI Module (Purge) Gold Required. Materials 6, Syndicate 2: AI Core Design (TYRANT) Gold Required. Power 5, Engineering 3: Circuit Design (RCON Console) Data Theory 5: Circuit Design (Message Monitoring Console)